leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:IkariShipping
---- ]] '''IkariShipping' (Japanese: シンヒカ ShinHika) is the name given to the and Paul coupling supported by a number fans of the Pokémon anime. Since its conception, it has become one of the more popular Ships around the fandom, despite being without any solid evidence for a romantic relationship between the two characters. Personality clash Dawn is optimistic and upbeat, whereas Paul is cold-hearted and apathetic. For some people, this is evidence against the likelihood of the ship, but others believe it plays on the phrase "opposites attract". Evidence The following list is a summary of points in the Pokémon Anime that the majority of IkariShippers and other people believe points to possible romantic feelings between Paul and Dawn. Unlike or , these points have not yet been debated extensively, and the following summaries can at this point only be considered to be showing how IkariShippers interpret events, not as being a conclusive interpretation agreed upon by all. Dawn's hints Most other Shippers don't agree that Dawn's feelings towards Paul are important. In fact, out of all main and secondary characters, she is the only one who really shows any interest in Paul, or even in his skills. * Different Strokes for Different Blokes! : Dawn admired Paul when he easily captured an , although he didn't return her sentiments. * A Gruff Act to Follow! :When Paul stared at after she stopped the argument, she worriedly asked what's wrong. : Dawn tried to stop the argument between Paul and . However, she became very furious about the fact that Paul didn't remember her at all. : When Paul stands up to leave during Ash's battle Dawn is the first to notice it. * Top-Down Training! : When Paul says is his first Pokémon, appears impressed. * Riding the Winds of Change! : When Paul leaves the town with Gliscor, Dawn just slightly smiles after him. * Glory Blaze! : Dawn steps in while Ash and Paul are arguing, continuing in Ash's place. * Chim-Charred! : As the episode closes, Dawn is seen standing separately from the rest of the group, gazing after Paul as he leaves; in some IkariShippers' opinions, this is a slightly infatuated look in her eyes. * Aiding the Enemy! : Dawn comments several times on Paul's actions showing that she isn't indifferent to him. She also seems annoyed by his cold attitute towards her and her friends as she says "Man, what's his problem?" and "What's wrong with you Paul?" when he leaves ignoring them. * A Pyramiding Rage! : When Zoey points her finger menacingly at Paul, Dawn holds her back to stop the upcoming argument. As Paul leaves, Zoey says she hopes Candice will defeat him with Dawn having a very worried look on her face. * Familiarity Breeds Strategy! : When Paul is talking to his brother, Dawn is seen eavesdropping. When Paul discovers her, she follows him outside and they start talking. Paul appears to be opening up to Dawn and tells her why he doesn't like Ash. Later when Ash and the others appear, Dawn stands quietly beside Paul, but then quickly runs over to Ash's side and gives Paul a smile and slightly blushes. It seems like she understands Paul now, and later she says she doesn't know who to cheer for, though she still mainly cheers for Ash. Paul's hints '']] * ''Shapes of Things to Come! : Ash and Brock demand to watch him battle, Paul answers in an aggravated tone. However, when Dawn admits that she wants to watch him battle, Paul glances over her while saying: "I couldn't care less." IkariShippers believe that he doesn't mind if she's around. * A Maze-ing Race! : Paul met Dawn when she was separated from her friends. He seemed annoyed when he saw her, as Ash and Brock were not far behind. He talked to her calmly as if he didn't very much mind she was there, though he seemed mad about Ash and Brock looking for Dawn and the others (some IkariShippers interpret the look as jealously). Also, when Brock asked him where Dawn and Ash were, Paul said he hasn't seen them. However, he had seen Dawn the moment Brock appeared. * Tag! We're It...! : In this episode, Paul and Ash argue a lot about Paul's . When Dawn makes a point, Paul responds calmly. He smirks slightly at her before talking. : He states, while looking intensely at Dawn; "When two people meet, something is born." This is likely a reference to the poem found at the bottom of the Solaceon Ruins, or, as some IkariShippers believe, a hint. * Chim-Charred! : When Chimchar is too scared to attack , Ash and his Pokémon are yelling to do its best. When Dawn does the same thing, Paul looks irritated; some IkariShippers again interpret the expression as jealousy. * Familiarity Breeds Strategy! : When Paul discovers Dawn eavesdropping, he doesn't seem to be annoyed about it. She follows him outside and they start talking. Paul opens up to Dawn a bit more by confessing about his main problem with Ash. Similarities * Their hometowns are located near a lake: Twinleaf Town to Lake Verity, and Veilstone City to Lake Valor. ** Coincidentally, Lake Verity's Japanese name is ''Shinji. * Both of them acquired their starter Pokémon in Sinnoh, yet it is unknown if Paul got his starter from Professor Rowan like Dawn did. This is because in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!, Professor Rowan did not recognize Paul. Alternate names * PADL - Standing for P'aul '''A'nd 'D'awn 'L'ove. * '''Pawn - A combination of the English names Pa''ul and Da''wn. * シンヒカ (Shinhika) - A combination of the Japanese names Shin''ji (シンジ) and ''Hika''ri (ヒカリ). Trivia * The name of the anime that this Shipping takes from (''Neon Genesis Evangelion) is also similar to that of the introductory set for Generation II: . Generation II's events are contemporaneous with Generation IV, the generation in which both Dawn and Paul were introduced. Name origin Ikari is derived from 碇シンジ Ikari Shinji, the main character of another anime, , due to Paul and Dawn's Japanese names being Shinji and H'ikari', respectively. After the fact, the name can also be taken from the Japanese characters 怒り (ikari), meaning 'rage' or 'anger'. External links * Ikarishipping General Discussion on Bulbagarden Forums * IkariShipping General Discussion on Serebii.net * Ikarishipping Club on Deviantart * Ikarishipping blog on Tumblr fr:IkariShipping ja:シンヒカ